Freudian Slip
by agrainne24
Summary: She has the chance to let him know how she feels and she blows it! #ICalledHimSir fic challenge! This fic is a nod to one of my favourite episodes, Lost City and THE scene in Jack's house. Prompted by Amanda Tapping's answer to a fan question at AT9 about whether she ever dreams as her characters and her answer blew us all away! Enjoy!


#ICalledHimSir challenge

Inspired by a conversation between Amanda Tapping and her fans during a Q&A session at AT9 in London in October 2016.

At this particular Q&A Amanda was asked by a fan if she ever dreamed as one of her characters. The answer was yes, very often and as Samantha Carter going to other planets, fighting evil aliens and occasionally there were other dreams that involved a certain very handsome colonel. The fans in the audience go insane, clapping and cheering loudly, each of us in our fic club are now frantically thinking up situations that involve these dreams! Amanda then walked across the stage and in an off handed way says, "I called him Sir and I think he liked it!" At this point, as the crowd applaud very excitedly, some of us in our FanFiction club can't breathe with the ideas this is spurring.

Over lunch it was decided that one of us would ask Amanda in the next Q&A to expand on this dream for the fans as Twitter had exploded over this dream and to tell her that a hashtag #ICalledHimSir had started which had FanFiction writers furiously writing down ideas for fanfics! Amanda laughed and said, "Oh my God, I just poured gasoline all over that, didn't I?!"

And so this challenge was born! You can see Amanda's reaction to this fabulous question under the hashtag #ICalledHimSir on Twitter if you wish!

Enjoy!

Freudian Slip

Noun - an unintentional error regarded as revealing subconscious feelings.

OooooooooO

My day starts like any other. I get up, wash my face, brush my teeth, comb my hair and take one last look in the mirror to see that everything is the way I like with my BDU's, satisfied I leave my bedroom and head downstairs to make a coffee. Before heading to the mountain, I take a _**run**_ through my notes one last time to make sure everything's in order for the early morning meeting with the general and the rest of the team. Nothing unusual in finding that Colonel O'Neill is late either. Nope...not even after finding out that he's spent an hour in his truck working on a crossword I've challenged him to; it certainly doesn't faze him that the world is in peril yet again. _The_ _atomic_ _weight_ _of_ _Boron,_ _answer_ _is_ _ten_ , _he writes **fat** ._ If it wasn't so funny and endearing I'd have strangled him! A very ordinary run of the mill day, right? Right...

From that moment on everything goes to Hell in a handbasket and my life is, once again, turned upside down. What is supposed to be a routine recon to a planet turns into a living nightmare. The colonel has put his life on the line by taking the ancient knowledge inside his brain once again. He did it because to lose that knowledge and to let it fall into the hands of the Goa'uld would be catastrophic. I know it makes sense logically but emotionally I am screaming inside. This time I know there's no Asgard to come and save the day. When I process this news, that no help will be forthcoming for the colonel, my emotions go into a tailspin. One moment I am angry, scared, fearful and the next I am despairing. The one emotion that stays with me, however, is regret. The one regret I wish I didn't have is the fact that I never told the colonel the way I feel about him. He's slowly fading from us now...soon he will only speak Ancient and soon after that his organs will begin to fail because his brain can't handle all of the information that's currently inside and shortly after that...I REALLY don't want to think about that eventuality right now!

With this in mind I have been psyching myself up to knock on his door and talk to him about everything I want him to know in case...well in case I never get another chance. I had told myself this was like any other time I'd been to his house even though I'd taken more time to do my hair, put a little make up on, wear something a little nicer and spray a touch more perfume than I normally would before I headed out. I told myself it wasn't for his benefit but who was I kidding?

When he answers the door, however, my rehearsed speech dies on my lips and I lose my nerve seeing how dejected he looks. He is not in the mood to talk, I can see that. I should leave but I can't; not when he's looking at me like that. There is a brief glimpse of regret in his eyes as he looks at me, just for a moment before he shuts down his emotions and tells me to come in and take a seat. A few times, as we sit and stare at each other, I come close to telling him, it's on the tip of my tongue and then out of the blue there is a knock on the door and I know it's Daniel and Teal'c. The colonel looks across at me when he hears Daniel's voice calling out and in that instance I close my eyes; regret washing over me. I've just had the chance to tell him everything and I've blown it! I chickened out at the last moment. Will there ever be a time when it's right for us to live our lives as we wish?!

OooooooooO

It all happens in the blink of an eye, a moment in which I think I'm imagining the brief pressure on my lips and in the next I know I'm not when I hear him moan as he increases the pressure. Suddenly, I am burning from the inside out as he gently moves his hands to my face and tilts my head so he can change the angle of his kiss! It is nothing like I've ever felt before. Every nerve in my body is alive to his touch and I crave more. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips as he peppers feather light kisses across my jawline and down onto my neck until he comes to my pulse point and gently sucks causing me to breathlessly whisper, ' _Sir...'_ Everything I'm feeling inadvertently slips out with that one little word.

In that moment, with that brief slip of the tongue, there is no holding him back as he grabs my face forcing me to look into his eyes, all the while he's saying over and over again, "I know, Sam, I know...", as he attacks my lips once again. This time I see fireworks as he deepens the kiss, leaning heavily on me as we slide down on the couch. I know it's terribly cliche but I'd never felt, nor will I ever feel, anything like this ever again. It is everything. He seems to pour everything into this kiss like he's starving for my touch, I feel it in the way his hands seem to roam and worship my body. He's giving me his soul, baring all for me and I gladly accept everything he is willing to give me because we both know it might be the first and last time he can show me his love for me as himself, as Jack O'Neill.

OooooooooO

Another knock at the door breaks the spell and reality rushes back in...

"... _Oh_ _are_ _we_ _interrupting_ _something_?"

" _No_..."

That's how, with one split second decision and one Freudian slip, my day turned from ordinary to extraordinary. I called him Sir and I think he liked it...

Freudian slip, you ask? _Maybe_...

Unintentional? _Absolutely_ _not_.


End file.
